1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible tower and more particularly pertains to effecting the movement of the tower between an expanded operative orientation and a collapsed inoperative orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of towers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, towers of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of expanded and collapsed orientations through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,674 to Chilaradonna discloses a Wind Shield Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,285 to Fetters discloses a Portable Collapsible Baby Crib. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,933 to Mizuno discloses a Foldable Wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,293 to Cheng discloses a Collapsible Structure for a Stroller.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible tower as described herein.
In this respect, the collapsible tower according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting the movement of the tower between an expanded operative orientation and a collapsed inoperative orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved collapsible tower which can be used for effecting the movement of the tower between an expanded operative orientation and a collapsed inoperative orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.